United Galactic Alliance
United Galactic Alliance-Current Members Galactic Council Councillor George Alexander-Human Councillor Jaan'RaDaum de Primeus-Jourangi Councillor Raal'Inteo-Gerndil Councillor Kiltach nar Daaln-Kitchadi Human Council Councillor George Alexander-Galactic Council Ambassador David Hendrews-Sol Ambassador Jaime Edwards-Gilese Ambassador William Kerbistein-Kepplar Ambassador Edgar Davidson-Gerl Jourangi Council Councillor Jaan'RaDaum de Primeus-Galactic Council Ambassador Deel'Seemh de Primeus-Prime Ambassador Qaul'HeMauh de Tayyah-Tayyah Ambassador Uaml'LeHauy de Uderah-Uderah Ambassador Rari'Darih de Yerah-Yerah Gerndil Council Councillor Raal'Inteo-Galactic Council Kitchadi Council Councillor Kiltach nar Daaln-Galactic Council United Galactic Alliance History The Forming of the UGA The United Galactic Alliance(UGA) was formed by the Galaxy Unity Act created by the United Nations in the year 2052. Immediately, colonists in the further reaches of human expansion into the galaxy started to rebel against the new government. They believed that they should govern themselves and be free from the reaches of an Earth government. Fearing a rebel attack upon the colonies that were still under control, the UGA formed the Galactic Security Agency which was tasked with keeping the rebels and other colonist in order. This however caused the inevitable, the first rebel attack. In the year 2063, the rebels attacked a GSA outpost stationed on the outer rim of the Sol System and took off with a Sol-class Carrier. The UGA tried to negotiate peace but the rebels responded with yet another attack on multiple UGA docks orbiting the colonies. Soon the UGA grew tired of negotiations and started work on defending the colonies and cut off resource flow to the rebel's colonies. While the rebels continued to prick the UGA with continued attacks on their colonies, in the year 2064 the UGA formed the Space Exploration Agency(SXA). SXA was tasked with finding more planets suited for more UGA colonies. The rebels, now known as the Waxton's Brigade, saw this as yet another reason to attack the UGA and soon began infiltrating the UGA's shipyards and sabotaging the ship's construction. But they had dealed a small blow compared to what they would do next. SXA Seattle The UGA was continuing to expand to other worlds across the galaxy, and the first SXA vessel was going to be commissioned within the week. The Waston's Brigade learned of this and began to plot the largest attack ever. On the day of the commissioning of the Vessel named the SXA Seattle, named after its homeport, the Waxton's Brigade ambushed the ceremony and destroyed much of the ship and killings thousands of UGA citizens and shipbuilders. After claiming responsibility of the attacks, the leaders of the Waxton's Brigade dared the UGA to react. They did not realize how deep they were until the UGA responded. The Three Year War After the attack on the SXA Seattle in the year 2067, the UGA immediately reacted and sent much of the GSA to the rebel's colonies and started a offensive popularly known as the "Three Year War." During the three years of battle, the GSA destroyed millions of rebel cities and spaceports and killed or captured any rebels they found. Around the third year of the war, the rebels retreated to their homeworld where they held a defensive for four months. After many losses of life and ships, the rebels surrendered and agreed to negotiate a treaty among the UGA. Although the rebels agreed on the treaty they continued to rebel against the powerful UGA and GSA. The SXA Era Shortly after the ending of the Three Year War in the year 2070, SXA announced yet another Exploration Vessel was ready to be commissioned. The rebels protested but keep to themselves during the commission, leaving the vessel leave Earth and venture onto its first journey. This vessel was fitted with a top of the line jump drive, so it could make trips across the galaxy faster then ever. Arriving at its first destination the vessel stumbled apon a planet filled with alien life. An alien species named the Jourangi was found inhabiting the planet and the nearby parts of the galaxy. This species is much like the humans. The personnel were amazed at the fact that the Jourangi understood English and could coverse with the humans with ease. The Jourangi agreed with the humans to live peacefully in the galaxy together. Both species shared technology with each other and advanced themselves thousands of years. For the next 20 years the SXA would discover more planets with Alien life inhabiting them. None hostile, all agreeing to live in peace. The Discovery IIn the year 2082, the SXA Exploration Fleet stumbled apon a gateway to another galaxy. They traveled there against the protests of the other species. They warned the humans of ancient evils that had been sent there to be never seen again. The SXA Fleet activated the gateway and released the evil known as the Messors. The Messors are a mighty species of extremely strong aliens that wanted nothing more then death and destruction. The now larger UGA responded with the GSA forcing the Messors back but they were no match. So the UGA now called apon there alien neighbors and incorporated all of them into th UGA and began the offensive against the mighty Messors. To this day they have made only a small dent in the size of the Messors. They continue to pour in from the open gateway.